


Okay.

by linzeigh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzeigh/pseuds/linzeigh





	Okay.

"Fuck me," Sean pleaded, putting a layer of vulgarity over how much he really wanted Alex.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Come on. I’m bored, you’re bored."

"No!" Alex frowned, pulling away from him. "That’s gross."  


It was Sean’s turn to frown as he turned to face Alex, “What do you mean ‘that’s gross’? You just made out with me like yesterday!”

"What?"

"Shotgunning? What do you think that is, Alex?"

"That’s me getting high and, I don’t know, it’s just not the same. I’m not gonna have sex with a guy, Sean." He shuddered and got up quickly from the couch.

Now, Sean didn’t usually cry. Shit, Sean didn’t usually let himself feel anything on the negative side of emotions. But right now…

He crossed his arms across his chest as tightly as possibly, trying to hold himself together until he got to his room. He didn’t mean to slam the door behind him, or maybe he did, but it took him only a few seconds to rip his shoes off and he didn’t even bother trying to unbutton his fucking shirt. He just threw himself into the bed face first and buried his head in the pillow, pressing his eyes tightly.

Yeah, he was used to getting rejected. But at least this time, he had pretty good reason to think he wouldn’t be. Stupid, stupid, fucking stupid. He should’ve just assumed otherwise.

Now Alex would never even smoke with him. Fuck, he would probably never even be his friend if he was that weirded out.

Oh, there they are. There are the tears that have been sitting at the rim of his eyes this whole time.

Sean sat up slowly, grabbing the roots of his hair and just gently pulling. It felt soothing to have that pressure there. Helped him feel like he was relieving the pressure inside. Opening his drawer, he grabbed a joint - and then rethinking and grabbing another as well - before getting up and walking over to his window.

It was second story, but he didn’t really care. He put both joints in his mouth as he swung his body out the window and began shimmying up the downspout. The roof was always his place. It was the only place he let himself really think. For other people, their safe place is a place where they can tune out the world. Sean’s safe place is where he can lie back and finally think straight.

As he reached the roof and pulled himself up, he heard a quiet rustle then, “Sean -“

If he hadn’t already been halfway lying down on the roof, he probably would have fallen to his death. Okay, not that dramatic, but still. “Jesus Christ! ..Hank? What are you doing up here?”

Hank’s ears dropped and it seemed like he was blushing. “No reason…”

"Sure. Because I always see you up here," Sean said sarcastically, getting to his feet and making his way to sit by Hank.

"I - I heard you with Alex."

Sean groaned, instantly reaching for the lighter in his pocket. “Great. You gonna tell me how gross I am now?”

"No," Hank barely whispered, trying to pull his knees to his chest.

Sean almost chuckled but stopped himself. It wasn’t Hank’s fault his inner man was so much meeker than his outer body. He was sort of the opposite of Sean.

"I know you don’t like smoking. You can leave if you want."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Sean thought about it for a second, “No, not really.”

"Then I won’t."

Sean relished the silence that Hank let him have. It was nice to have someone next to him, just happy to be in his company as his lungs and the surrounding air filled with smoke. After a while, Sean felt Hank relax beside him and could tell that the smoke had gotten to him.  
"Sorry, buddy," Sean grinned, lying back, one arm behind his head.

"It’s alright. I don’t mind. It’s just been quite a while."

"Wait, you’ve smoked before?"

"I was in college," Hank smiled sheepishly. He laid back as well, his fur just nearly brushing Sean’s side. It tickled and Sean hated that, so he slid himself closer to Hank.

"So you didn’t like it then? Why do you not do it now?"

"Well… I guess I grew up."

Sean looked over at him incredulously. Though they were about the same age, his face did look older. Sad. “You don’t have to be grown up all the time, man.” He tentatively moved the joint towards Hank, not wanting it to feel like he was pressuring him. He didn’t need to alienate another friend tonight.

Hank looked at it for a second, then over at Sean’s face, before taking it between his fingers. “I wish I could be more like you sometimes.”

Sean let out a loud laugh at that, “No. You really don’t.”

"I understand, Sean. I get that you’re unhappy sometimes. I just wish I were strong enough to at least try to be happy like you do. It’s just…"

"You’re blue?"

"And a science geek, and gay, and totally awkward despite my seemingly enhanced agility."

Sean nodded for a second, reaching over to take the joint back. He let the words ruminate at the front of his mind, trying to figure out why something was sticking out to him. It slowly came to him as he realized Hank was rumbling.

Not really rumbling.

Purring.

"Hank?"

"Hm?" Hank’s eyes were closed and he was stretching out to his full height, arms above his head, toes pointed.

"You’re purring."

"Very funny."

"I’m not joking," even though he was laughing. "It’s like when I got my cat high back home. They’re so needy.”

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like -" Sean put the joint in his mouth and spun around, ending up cross-legged at Hank’s side, the blue mutant still stretched out. "He always wanted me to pet him and shit." Absent-mindedly, Sean began scratching in circles on Hank’s stomach over his button-up shirt. In response, the purring increased and Hank turned on his side, curling around Sean’s body and forcing Sean to move his hand to Hank’s side.

Sean couldn’t help from giggling crazily. He really liked Hank. “I’m sorry I spend all my time with Alex.”

"Me too." Hank went a little limp but didn’t fight Sean’s continuance of scratching. He sighed, "If it means anything, I’m quite sure Alex won’t hate you just because you’re gay."

Sean shrugged. “I don’t wanna think about it right now. Let’s just hangout.”

Hank looked up at him, with that blushing expression again where his ears dropped back and the tips of his teeth barely peeked out underneath his lips.

"Hey, what’s it like to have pointy teeth now?" He put his hand up to his mouth, pantomiming fangs.

Hank just sighed. “I don’t know. It was hard for a while but I suppose I’m used to it now.” He reached up to take the joint from Sean and laid on his back again, inhaling slowly and letting his arm down, smoke still in his chest.

Before he could stop himself, Sean leaned forward until his mouth awkwardly met Hank’s.

Hank lay frozen, eyes wide and lips unresponsive. Sean sat back quickly. "Oh. I'm really sorry. I seriously misread that situation. I really cannot get this fucking right, can I."

"Sean..." Hank propped himself up on his elbows, trying to put the right words together. "Listen. I know you don't want to talk about Alex right now - and that's okay - but I don't want you to do something you'd regret."

He nodded slowly and reached for the joint still in Hank's hand. After a particularly long hit, Sean handed the joint back silently before placing another kiss on Hank's lips and standing up. He didn't say anything, but instead swung over the side and slid down the rainspout out of sight. Hank let his head thud back onto the floor. _Just can't let yourself have something, can you Henry._

The next morning, Hank sat across from Alex at the table, failing to keep back a small growl when Alex looked at him. 

"Did you just... growl? At me?"

He didn't answer, instead choosing to just frown in response. Sean wouldn't want him to say anything, he reasoned. Just as he thought of him, Sean himself sauntered into the kitchen, flannel shirt unbuttoned and sweatpants hanging off his hips. Hank may have slightly choked on his cheerios, but who could blame him. 

"You okay over there?" Sean turned to face him and grinned. He pointedly did not look at Alex, and Alex returned the sentiment, but Hank didn't give a shit because this was like fourteen different dreams he'd had before. 

"Yes - just - cheerios." He cleared his throat, stood, and made his way to the sink. 

"You busy today?"

"Uh... No? Just working in the lab, I suppose."

Sean nodded slowly. "Okay, have fun."

Hank raised an eyebrow (of sorts) and truly was not surprised when, two hours later, Sean appeared in front of him with a joint and a Coke. 

"Firstly, before you open your mouth, the joint is for you. Solely you. Because you're stressed all the time and always stuck in your own head, and you can use this whenever you want. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share with me, but seriously. All yours. Secondly, the Coke is for me unless you want some in which case I guess I can share. Thirdly, I had like... this ridiculous plan to woo you or something but you know me. I have no patience for that shit." Sean placed the joint on the counter and took a sip of Coke, placing his hand up in a 'stop' motion to keep Hank from speaking. 

"Where was I? Fourth? Nextly, I don't like you just because you said you were gay, I'm not like... I don't expect anything. I think that's all I had to say."

Hank stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You do understand I'm a big blue cat, right? That's not a little unusual for you?"

"I mean, you're mostly human. Just hairy. Sharp teeth. Kinda claws. Use a litterbox."

Hank laughed. "Shut up. If one of us used a litter box, it would probably be you."

"Unfortunately true. I'm still a weirdo, and you're still a nerd, and we're still who we are even though we're fucked up emotionally and genetically. And to be completely honest, I just like being around you I guess. So, hey, do you wanna go out with me?"

"That easy, huh?"

Sean blushed and shrugged. "I'm not a complicated guy, McCoy."

Hank knew that definitely wasn't true, but Sean was sober and clear and intent and Hank was done denying himself. He could only do penance for his condition so long. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Would you rather I jumped up to ravenously maul you?"

"I wouldn't be against it." Sean laughed as Hank's ears dropped in embarrassment. "It's okay, I'm sure we'll get there soon, but for now..." Sean took two steps forward and placed a kiss, much less awkward than the night before, softly on Hank's lips. "Okay?"

Hank grinned. "Okay."


End file.
